Kissing I
by porcelainclouds
Summary: One of hopefully many tiny stories with kissing as the focus! I explain and rant a little within.


_There just needed to be lots of kissing._

_I was reading my usual slew of fanfiction and realized that kissing is great. I mean, it's just great. (How's that for eloquence coming from a writer, hm?). But seriously, there are a billion beautiful, sexy, fun, cute, amazing ways to write kissing, and then I read "their lips met in a passionate kiss." I almost fell over. It was the least inspired sentence in the history of sentences about kissing, and sadly I felt like I had seen it many times over the past however many years I've been reading scandalous writing (which, is actually probably nearing on 12). So this is going to be the first installment of several very short ficlets for all my favorite pairings, that deals with the wonderfulness that is kissing. (And the shortness ensures that I finish them, which is good for both you and me hehe). Enjoy! _

* * *

Laughing with her friend, Sakura was enthralled in the conversation, making it easy to miss his advance. The lighting and noise of the bar not helping the situation, she tipped her head back to consume the final drop of sake from her small cup, and only realized that someone was behind her when Ino's eyes remained glued to a spot somewhere above her head. Turning slightly and angling her head, emerald eyes followed the distinctly masculine body up until they met dark brown returning her gaze.

"Kiba! Stop leering and sit down!" Sakura blurted out with a giggle, the sake having loosened her tongue somewhat.

Without saying anything, the boy took off his familiar coat, draped it over the chair next to the pink haired girl's and sat down. He motioned to the waiter to bring over another two cups of sake, one for himself and another that somehow found its way in front of the girl next to him - a move that did not go unnoticed by her blond best friend.

As the night wore on, Kiba grinned more and more, his canines showing in amusement, mostly while focused on the girl beside him, who was bantering somewhat tipsily with Ino about everything from the outfit she had been wearing the prior day, to how their latest sparring match had played out.

Sakura knew he was looking at her, drinking in the sight of her, hardly noticing the words flying back and forth between the two girls. The attention coupled with the alcohol coursing through her system only added to her confidence, as she began to make small, flirtatious moves.

First, the easy, light push to the shoulder at a joking remark made about her ability to be easily riled by her favorite blond teammate. Then, the eye contact that seemed to hold for just a split second too long, before jumping fluidly back into the conversation as if nothing had ever happened. At some point, though neither of them could never have said when, their legs began to press against each other underneath the table, the warmth adding to the excitement of the situation. Luckily, her cheeks held a natural blush, complimented by the alcohol, otherwise the looks and touches would have done the trick. The fluttering in her stomach at her boldness heightened the excitement she was feeling at this never before considered situation. But despite its uninvited appearance, Sakura found herself marveling at how she had never noticed Kiba's attractiveness.

Leaning back, she found herself resting against his arm, which was now casually slung over the back of her chair. Remaining in that pose, with his arm around her, she found the grin on her face break into a full fledged smile, as Sakura felt fingers gently playing with her pink locks. Somehow, without anything being spoken, they were comfortable with each other.

Not too much later, they said bye to Ino, and started walking towards home. Nothing needed to be said; it was natural that he would walk her home, prolonging the feeling between them. Fingers entertwined, a thumb gently rubbing, sparks tingling through them both, hearts beating wildly at the prospect of something new and awed, yet a serene calm because this was happening. Would continue to happen. And so far it was perfect. Not yet to fighting, and compromising, and annoying quirks that only knowing someone intimately could incite, but knowing, in this moment, that all of it would be worth it.

They were mostly quiet on the way home, both maintaining the small smiles on their lips, unable to do anything otherwise. Finally, reaching her door, he reluctantly let her hand drop so she could pull out her keys. Before opening the door, she turned to him, the smile still on her face, though the nervousness was apparent behind her eyes, before she dropped her gaze, a blush staining her cheeks.

It wasn't as if one of them made the first move. Or perhaps she did, though all it took was her looking up and into his eyes, before they were both moving, as if in slow motion. Before she felt his lips, she felt his breath, brushing against her, mingling with her own breath, which matched his in its jagged timing. Her heart was pounding, but she didn't feel it, instead only feeling the warmth and slight moisture of his lips, full and soft as they met hers, slightly staggered so that his lips more-so surrounded her bottom lip. It was tentative, soft, and yet full of promise. Without breaking contact, the kiss deepened only minutely, as he move forward, and she opened slightly, as if to allow them both a better grip on the others' lip, lightly sucking and caressing with tongues.

And then he pulled back, a small smile forming on his lips, and then growing into a full-on grin, his canines adorably pressing into his bottom lip. With a hand to her cheek, he leaned in to kiss her forehead, her eyes fluttering closed briefly at the contact.

"I'll call you," he whispered.

And she knew he would.


End file.
